heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2003-11-03. check out this fanfic, by Lulu9913
Lulu9913, 03/11/2003 10:10 PM :Hey Arnold fans: : : I am not sure if you have seen it yet, but there is a really 2 really great fanfics going on in Fanfiction.net. They are called "What is and what should never be", and also "Ms. Pataki goes to Washington." All done by Willy D. I think it is really good and it is written like an authentic Hey Arnold episode rather than a fanfiction. Anyway, it you haven't you should check it out, it is good. :Sincerely, :Lulu9913 ---- Greenorbs2, 04/11/2003 10:14 PM :Yes! He is a fantastic writer, and anyone not reading his fics is missing something incredible! He sets very high standards for his fics to make them seem authentic. Do not pass up this opportunity! ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 05/11/2003 9:44 AM :ohh! I've read the first one you've written and I'm waiting for the next chapter ^^v ---- Greenorbs2, 05/11/2003 2:52 PM :Uh, I hope you weren't referring to me, because I'm not Willy D. I only wish I could write like that! I do have my own fanfic posted, but it doesn't run like a HA! ep. It's called Blue Oceans if you want to check it out, but I have to say I'm not nearly as talented as Willy D! ---- Cool, 05/11/2003 5:55 PM :someone hook me up with a link??? I'm too lazy to look myself ....:) :-Stephen ---- Greenorbs2, 05/11/2003 9:54 PM :Go to Don's Hey Arnold Page. He's got a link there. Don't be lazy!! You'll never know what you're missing!! ---- Cool, 10/11/2003 9:07 AM :Okay, I have read up to chapter 10 now… : :Now, I think it’s a great fic. In fact, I think every HA! fic I have ever red is great. Every story I read I get a clear picture in my head of what’s going on. I think everyone has a gift to write good things. : :Now I am working on a fic. No 10 chapter loooooooong story thing, I wouldn’t even know where to begin on a fic like that, and right now I have no time anyway. My fic is about 16 pages long, and all I’ll tell you now its another story focused Arnold and Lila and Arnold going after her. I actually thought of the ending first, then worked backwards, but it’s not coming out as planned. : :See, here is my point…lets say I finish this fic, and I think its crap. And I have read it over and over again and the story has really gotten boring for me. But when someone new reads it, they may think its good stuff. See what I mean? Lets say for example fanfic writer MDT wrote a fic and in his opinion it was so-so. Then I come along and read it and it’s the greatest thing I ever read. You guys get my point? Capeesh!!! : :Anyway, I don’t feel like I am being true to myself and the vision of the story. I may be going to hard on myself, this being the first fic I have written, and probably the last thing I have written since I was in grade 6. I feel like I have to rewrite the whole story. I don’t see it the way I have written it. And when I was writing it, I just threw in some parts as I went along. : :I don’t know what to do, I wish I had a REAL brains to make a good stories and then make those stories come to life. : :Now, back to this fic…there is one thing I don’t like about this story. Arnold is WAY past dense. Like in this line… : :She pulled him by the shirt up to her eye line, went nose-to-nose and hissed, “You already know why, you idiot! Now leave it be! Leave it!” Helga tossed him to the ground and stomped away. :“No! I’m not leaving it alone! Come back and—” The lunch bell cut him off. He glared at Helga as she walked through the door back into the school. “What did she mean when she said I already know?” His mind continued to draw a blank. : :How stupid is he not to know what Helga was talking about? : :Other questions…(I really should drop him a line…) : :-Wasn’t Wolfgang in grade 6 when everyone was in 4th grade? I kinda don’t remember. : :-The whole dream thing…going back to the ep Arnold Visits Arnie…Was Hilda never a real character in the first place? Cause its weird how that cartoon suddenly turns into a dream. : :-Was Arnold in his pyjamas in the dream?? : :-Blowing alley chapter: SO confused with the describing of Helga whereabouts. First she’s here, than there, than under the guys table, then far away. I was totally messed up. : :-The scene where Arnold got beaned: Wouldn’t of the other kids seen Helga with Arnold and the bow and Helga with the hat on her head? : :-When leaving her house to go over to Arnolds to help with the amnesia. Is she leaving in her pink dress or is she still in Olga’s. : :-What is Will always referring to when he says ‘blog’? Does this guy have a website for his fics or something??? : :Finally, at fanfiction.net, what order are the hA! fics in? By date, with the newest ones at the top? : :I swear, if I was 65 and retired and had allllll the time in the world, I would read every HA! fic at the place, that would be so cool to see all these story that people created. : :-Stephen ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 10/11/2003 9:17 AM :lol yeah, I wish i had the brains too ;-; i've attempted at least 12 fanfics and only two of them made it to fanfiction.net ::cough Username~~> Bombaysneko::cough:: No, wolfgang was in fifth grade when arnold and them were in 6th grade. I've read the fanfic, and it's really well written. my favorite one also is "The Breakfast Club" parody which I'm impatietly waiting for another chapter. ^_^ ---- Greenorbs2, 10/11/2003 11:11 AM :Okay, looks like you've got plenty of questions for Willy D! Listen up, he does have his own web page and his blogs are written there. They are commentaries on whatever topic he decides to write about. He also has his own HA! page. Ask him your questions there; he will most likely give you plenty of answers. To answer the topic of Arnold being "incredibly dense", he thought that too, but didn't change it because it was already written. :Now, as far as the how the fics are posted on fanfic.net. They are posted as they are updated. In other words, if you see a fic at #1, that means it has been freshly updated. If you're searching for a particular story, go into the directory, then cartoons, then HA! and it will list all who have authored a fic. Click on that author and you will see what stories he(she) has written, then pick the one you've been reading. I hope that answers some of your questions! :And for a couple links. One's Willy D's and the other is mine. Please R&R mine when you get a chance! Chapter 2 is already posted with chapter 3 following right behind! It will be up by Thursday or Friday! The chapters are relatively short by the way! Okay, here goes nothin': :http://willyd.freeservers.com and http://www.fanfiction.net/~jaeb Go for it! ---- Phoebe, 10/11/2003 4:55 PM :I love Helgagurl46-- the author of The Breakfast Club one!!! She's a dedicated reviewer to my fanfic. She's very nice and sweet and all that good stuff! I think next HA fic a write will be dedicated to her. I'll have more time for my fic now that the school Play's over :D ~*Crystaltear*~ ---- Cool, 11/11/2003 6:25 PM :thanks for the info Greenorbs2 :aka Jae right??? :-Stephen ---- Greenorbs2, 11/11/2003 6:43 PM :That's right, Cool!